Alex Kryeck
Alexander "Alex" Krycek is a fictional character in the American television series The X-Files. His role was most prominent in the show's conspiracy plot, being part of the Syndicate, a secret organization which worked to hide evidence of extraterrestrial life from the public. He initially served as an assistant to Fox Maulder and occasional series deuteragonist in the absence of Dana Scully until revealed to be a Syndicate assassin and henchmen. His role in the show eventually evolved him into the series' secondary antagonist overall, and archenemy of protagonist Fox Mulder. He was portrayed by Nicholas Lea. Biography Almost nothing is known about Krycek's childhood, other than the fact that he once told Mulder that his parents were Cold War immigrants to the United States and he was raised in a Russian speaking household. There is no evidence to confirm this, and due to the character's un-trustworthiness it is entirely possible that this was a lie. However, Krycek's ability to speak fluent Russian supports his claim. Role in The X-Files Krycek made his onscreen debut in the second season, as an FBI agent to replace Mulder's original partner Dana Scully, who had been re-assigned to a different position after the X-Files had been closed temporarily. Mulder and Krycek follow the case of several doctors and soldiers who were part of a sleep deprivation unit in the Vietnam War dying under mysterious circumstances. They eventually trace the murders to Augustus Cole, a Vietnam Veteran who had been part of the unit, and corner him in a train station. When Krycek mistakes the Bible the soldier is holding for a gun, he shoots Cole, killing him. Krycek appears to be shocked and devastated by what he has done, and Mulder assures him, "You did the right thing." However, his turns out to be a ruse, as Krycek is seen speaking with the Cigarette-Smoking Man at the end of the episode, appearing to completely unaffected by killing another human being. The Smoking Man observes "Scully is a bigger problem than we think." In the next couple of episodes, Scully is kidnapped by a Duane Barry, deranged man who claims to have been abducted by aliens, and takes her to a ski resort in Virginia where he was also abducted. Mulder and Krycek follow the trail to the resort with the intention of rescuing Scully, and upon arrival Mulder uses to the tramway to travel up the mountain to investigate. Down at the base lodge, Krycek kills the tram operator and stalls the tram, so that Mulder is too late to save Scully, although he succeeds in capturing and arresting Barry. The two men travel back to Washington DC with Barry in their custody so they can question him, with Mulder remaining completely unaware of Krycek being responsible for the failed mission. He is shot in the head by Walter Skinner and killed. Postmortem When Mulder infiltrated a government facility and got chased down, Kryeck appeared to him as a ghost and let Mulder escape through a door. Kryeck locks down a door and Mulder questions how he is still alive. But when Mulder turns away briefly, Kryeck is suddenly gone. Category:The X-Files Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Assassins Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Thought-Forms Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Homicidal Category:Ensemble Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spy Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Enigmatic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues